


My Master's Requests

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Assistance, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demons, First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, Jack Off, Jerk Off, M/M, Master/Servant, Masterbation, Plants, Puberty, Servants, Shota, Teaching, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Lord Phantomhive hits puberty at last, but he doesn't know what to do with it. Sebastian continuously makes an effort to assist and explain what his young master is going through, but Ciel refuses to allow him to do either. As restlessness sets in and his body begins to react around everything, the Earl notices that some strange things happen around him all the time that he never noticed before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Order One: "Cure My Insomnia!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction started out as a one-shot, but Ophy and I have decided to expand it--slowly--into a multi-chapter project.  
> We hope you'll enjoy reading our strange little stories. :)

Breakfast. Post review of yesterday’s engagements. Morning tea. Literary adroit studies. Brunch. A meeting with the Duke of Crannberg. Afternoon tea. Violin practice. Financial responsibilities. Dinner. A break for reading. Criminal investigation. Missed late afternoon tea. Close criminal investigation and case. Supper. Entertain servants. Give orders for following day. Bathe. Night tea. Bed. Sleep. … … … Repeat in similar order.

               This was the usual pattern that was Ciel Phantomhive’s life. Occasionally something would arise and his day would become slightly skewed, but nothing overtly exciting had happened in the last three weeks. No demons, reapers, monsters, murderers, or rapists had come into light that were a struggle. Every matter could be, and had been, resolved quickly and painlessly. It was this sort of peace that was deemed ideal. However, something about it had been scratching at the walls of Ciel’s patience recently.

               It wasn’t paranoia. It wasn’t a desire for disaster. It was something much more simple. It was boredom. Being bored wasn’t a far throw of stones for most upperclassmen. This was no different for the Heir Phantomhive. However, it was very unusual for the little master to be up past his bedtime.

               His faithful butler had tucked in Ciel hours ago. Normally, the young earl would be fast asleep by now. He usually fell asleep shortly after his head reached the soft surface of his pillows. Tonight however, he had simply lain tirelessly in the bed motionless for hours trying to catch the first signs of sleep. No matter what he thought about or tried not to think about, regardless of how tight he kept his eyes or how relaxed he forced himself to become, he just couldn’t seem to sleep. Something was wrong with his body, or mind, or both.

               “Damn.” The earl’s crude language exemplified his stress. He sat up and pushed his many comfortable covers out of his way. Their weight seemed almost too much tonight. Ciel looked over to his window and was a little surprised to see that Sebastian had shut his curtains. Of course he had. It was part of his nightly routine. Still, he moved so proficiently and Ciel was so used to the routine that he hadn’t thought they’d be in a different position than the last time he seen them.

               It angered him for some reason. He wondered for a moment how it was that Sebastian was so absolutely proficient. He understood it was his duty and his responsibility, but he couldn’t fathom how the demonic butler did what he could. Simply stating that Sebastian was "simply one hell of a butler" did not solve it. Fool! Of course he was a demonic butler with origins from Hell! That wasn’t even all that clever of a line. How did Sebastian expect that simple thing to calm all of his master’s qualms?

          _I suppose, because it does._ Ciel thought bitterly.

               “Gah!” Frustration brought Ciel to a small holler, nothing enough to shake the foundation or even windows. It was just a small burst of vocal expression that he felt must be released, or else he would simply burst! Lord Phantomhive stayed there for a long time, both eyes staring up at the well-carved ceiling, while he tried to fall absently into unconsciousness with his eyes wide open.

 

Sebastian stilled his hand as it worked over the linens of the house's laundry. The butler's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Why are you up this time of night, my master?" He ghosted through the halls and soon he was at the earl's door. He rapped once then slipped the door open and peeked inside. With an amused little grin he asked, "Are you up, my lord?"

               Ciel blinked and then tightened his eyes. _Of course he knows I’m awake!_ he inwardly cursed. There was nothing to do for it now. It was either pretend pointlessly or own up to it.

               “Yes. How dutiful of you to notice, Sebastian.”

               "It's is my responsibility, master." Sebastian stepped into the room and bowed low. "How might I assist you tonight?"

               Ciel opened his eyes but refused to look at Sebastian. Something about the creature was unsettling him tonight.

               “Nothing.” Ciel was determined to keep his demeanor. “Go back to sleeping.” He paused as he considered, “Or whatever it is that you do at night.”

               Suddenly, the Earl’s mind was wracked with even more contemplations. What did Sebastian do at night? He managed things during his master’s waking hours, so what was left after he went to sleep? Did Sebastian sleep? Do demons need rest? Surely they did, right?

               The boy’s brows knitted as all the pointless thoughts clouded his ability to think about nothing.

               Sebastian stood up straight. "I was not at rest, master. It seems as though you are having a restless night. Perhaps some warm milk might help?"

               Ciel’s eyebrow twitched. The sound of Sebastian’s voice was unnerving him. “Yes! Fine. Warm milk.” He was eager to make the servant leave his room.

               Sebastian cocked his head and a smug grin danced over his lips. "Is something the matter, sir?"

               Ciel blushed and snapped, “Aren’t you going to make me milk?” He didn’t want to be pestered by his butler any further. In fact, he could have been fine all night if Sebastian had never even shown his face. Or spoken. Ciel decided in that instant that he could have lived in the next hour or so forgetting that Sebastian even existed.

               Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and bowed again. "As you wish, master." He strutted out the door and what seemed like a moment later he was back, with a full glass of milk. "Here you are, master."

               Ciel had finally started to relax when Sebastian had returned. He sat up and turned to face Sebastian. His cursed eye stared intently at its owner and it told Sebastian something in the boy was changing.

               Something was different about his meal. For Ciel though, the only thing he was concerned about was the glass of white liquid that the butler was carrying.

               He wanted desperately to behave like a child, to ask if Sebastian had really made the milk himself and what exactly he thought that entailed, and if it had been any other night he would have. Instead, he took the glass, drank several sips of the fluid, placed the glass back on the tray, and urged Sebastian to be gone. “That’s all.”

               Sebastian set the tray on his master's bedside and inched closer to his bed. "Why, master, you look a tad flushed. Is something the matter?" Never letting anything pass, never showing a touch of what was working behind his smirk, he questioned the peculiar way his master was behaving.

               Ciel moved away from Sebastian’s subtle advances. “W-what? Yes. I mean no. I meant yes, I’m fine.” Now his face really was flushed. Sebastian was getting closer and closer and it was irritating him. The young lord couldn’t really begin to explain why—perhaps it was because of the very late hour—but he was simply off put by his contractor. “I said that is all.”

               His body was overheating. It seemed the demon was boosting his adrenaline. His heart was racing and his mind was left contemplating only _why?_.

               Sebastian reached out a gloved hand and placed it gently on Ciel's forehead. His lips turned downward in a concerned frown. "Why, my master, you're a touch warm. Perhaps you are in need of some medication?"

               “Ill? You think that I’m ill?” Ciel hadn’t really thought about that. Suddenly, he seemed to calm. It would certainly explain why he felt so moody and why he couldn’t sleep. “Now that you mention it…”

               "My word," Sebastian said, his tone overly concerned as he pulled away. "Yes. It seems you are quite overheated sir. Could I, perhaps, lend you a hand with that?"

               “Lend me a hand?” Ciel was interested in how exactly Sebastian planned on curing him of an illness. He was suddenly struck with the notion that it was Sebastian’s fault he was sick in the first place. “Well I don’t want to stay overheated. Honestly,” he pouted.              

               "Well," Sebastian tapped his lips with a single long finger. "I fear you might be suffering from a very particular kind of illness. Do I have your permission to alleviate it?"

               Ciel felt a sudden nervousness that he couldn’t shake. What was that face for? What illness was he talking about?

               “Very well. Take care of me, Sebastian.” With the order given with his curse out in the open, he figured that should have been enough to sate the demon’s need for orders.

               All at once Sebastian took hold of the edge of Ciel's sheet and dramatically tossed it to the side. In an instant he was inches from his master's face, having pinned him to the mattress and placed himself over the much smaller boy. A single gloved hand wove between them and he gripped lightly at Ciel's thigh, gently pushing the cloth of his sleeping-shirt up.

               Bright crimson with blush and wide-eyed from shock, Ciel cried out.

               “What are you doing, Sebastian?” He was honestly very alarmed by the man’s motions and expression. It was uncommon for Sebastian to get this close without the young earl having ordered him or provoked him first. Ciel saw no reason that Sebastian should think that curing an illness would require such queer behavior.

               Sebastian's expression was very serious and his gaze was firm. His grip tightened around the soft flesh of Ciel's thigh and his palm rose higher to nuzzle the crook where leg met pelvis. Even through his glove he could feel the heat radiating from the form just a few inches away. "Forgive me, master, but this is the only possible care for what you are experiencing."

               “And what exactly do you think that I might be experiencing?” The boy pressed back and away as far as he could, which in reality was only a couple of inches; no feat at all for the Phantomhive’s butler. "I demand an explanation for this behavior!"

               "Why, of course, master." Sebastian spoke innocently--as he ever did at least. "You’re suffering from a classic case of arousal, my dear lord." Sebastian's fingertips tickled the inside of Ciel's thigh and dared to brush lightly over the bulge that was growing in the boy's underwear.

               Ciel whined and winced away from Sebastian as far as he could turn his face. The sensation was not something decent at all. Suddenly, the boy had some notion of what his help was trying to tell him. His head turned back toward the butler and he argued, “I am not! Don’t be ridiculous!”

               Ciel had long since realized that he would not and could not ever experience that sort of normal human sensation. He was old enough that if it were possible, it would have already happened. Either way, one needed a sense of humanity about them to feel that sort of thing, and Lord Phantomhive was certainly void of any of that.

               Ignoring the protests, Sebastian's hand stayed poised to handle the situation.

               "My precious master, I do so loathe to correct you, but you are in fact."

               Ciel gasped in shock as he was massaged inappropriately. He glared daggers at the butler and hissed, “Stop that at once!” His stomach was knotting up inside his body and his privates were uncomfortably sensitive. Sebastian’s glove was too soft and his touch too direct. It was strange, stranger than most things the man usually did—which was saying something indeed—and frankly, it was making his master very nerve-wracked. The earl was even more upset because he knew that his servant must be lying. It wasn’t possible. “You’re making that up!”

               Sebastian's lips curled, unbidden, into a smirk. "Why, master! I would never lie to you." His fingers tickled the protruding curve that rested just below the fabric of Ciel's night clothes. The fabric of both the gown and the butler's glove was all that kept direct contact at bay.

               The young master shouted again, “Enough, Sebastian!” His ears tipped red and his hands began pushing down on his long shirt. “I have never felt arousal and I certainly could not with you behaving in such a manner. You’re behaving indecently!”

               "Indecency is merely the result of such actions, my lord. I fear there is very little to be done for it." Sebastian said, but gently pulled his fingertips up to hover just above the mass. "However, I would do nothing against your orders."

               “Wh-?” Childish bitterness burnt Ciel’s skin. How could Sebastian handle him in such away then just stop so abruptly? Then he thought, _Isn’t that what I wanted him to do? Stop?_ Suddenly there seemed to be some kind of conflict in the tiny lord’s mind. He did want him to stop, didn’t he? _Yes! Of course I do!_

               Ciel relaxed and stared up at Sebastian. “Good. Then stop this behavior at once! I did not tell you that you could just handle me in such a manner, and I do not appreciate it. Not at all.” He spoke with a determined authority, as he was certain this was the best thing to say and do. “You are wrong about my condition. Just allow me some peace and I will be fine.”

               Sebastian gave his young lord an uncertain look but shrugged his shoulders and stood up straight. "As you wish, sir. Shall I go then?"

               Ciel gave Sebastian an irritated little look then turned his head away. “Yes, that will be all. Good night, Sebastian.”

               “Good night, my master.”

               Lord Phantomhive listened as his butler slipped out of the room. He was happy to have the demon gone from his sights. Something about the man was making him increasingly uneasy, though he had no idea what the matter could be. He scoffed at the suggestion the man had made. He wondered just how foolish his servant could be. Then, Ciel shifted back under his covers and felt a swelling pain build in his lower belly. The area of his body the older man had teased felt sensitive and restive. Ciel sighed and decided that sleep would be the only thing he could do at this point.

               It wasn’t easy, but the tiny master of the house eventually fell asleep. He was cared for afterwards and made most comfortable by a silent shadow in the room. The shadow’s lips parted and gave a slight grin. Ciel Phantomhive’s body was maturing. This meant there would be a lot more work to be done in the future.


	2. Order Two: "Tend to the Garden!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is determined to find a some sort of flaw in Sebastian's methods and manners. This leads him to do some very childish things and eventually ends up getting him tangled up in a nasty situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally updated with chapter 2! Sorry it took so long.  
> There have been a lot of things going on around here. We hope that you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. (There will be more nekkid!ciel *hinthint*)

The morning began much as any other would have. Sebastian and the other servants had begun their day first. So, by the time their lord, Ciel Phantomhive, was brought from his slumber back into reality, everything was prepared.

               Sebastian had reorganized the system of linen that Mey-Rin had managed to fold expertly then knock over as she left her post. The butler had fixed the terrible mess in the kitchen caused by Bard’s obsessive use of a flamethrower in the simple preparations of pancakes. Once more, the tall, dark-haired man had also managed to dust the entire mansion and assist Finnian in his efforts to plant the new rose bushes Ciel had ordered the day before. Finally, the sun was at the perfect height and the head of the help moved from the kitchen to the master’s quarters, expertly balancing a tray of tea as he did so. The tray was placed on the bedside table and the curtains were drawn. This was when Ciel joined the living.

               After their usual exchanges of morning menus and greetings, Sebastian left to prepare breakfast for the little master. While he was out, Ciel sipped on his morning tea and glanced solemnly out of the window.

               “It is a rather fine morning,” he said to no one. His eyes shifted down to the lightly bronzed liquid in his cup and he lifted an eyebrow. “I suppose it is as fine a day as any to go into town. The dress maker should have my new uniform ready by noon.”

               Ciel took another sip of his tea and allowed himself to forget his responsibilities for a moment. He recalled the night before. He shuddered.

               “Was that a mad dream, or simply a night of madness?” With a brush of his hand, the boy whipped the thoughts away. Their dismissal came just in time as the Phantomhive’s renowned butler entered with news of breakfast’s arrival.

               "Your poached eggs, sir, with side of porridge, served with a quarter orange. Cooked to your specifications. Having unusual cravings this morning I see." Sebastian placed the tray in its usual spot and began to pour his master a fresh cup of tea. "Today's schedule requires the completion of the paperwork for the Fergotte consultation, yet at which time this is fulfilled, you appear to have a rather open afternoon, sir. Might I suggest a trip to town upon the files' completion? The tailor has very likely made quick work of your order."

               “I was thinking the same thing.” Ciel eased his way through his breakfast. He ate more than usual of the meal. There was almost nothing left of the oatmeal, and his eggs and orange had vanished shortly after he started. After taking two more cups of tea and a biscuit, Ciel finally ordered his dressing to begin.

               Ciel’s eyes followed a cloud outside the window as Sebastian undressed and clothed him in that day’s garbs.

               The butler tended to his tasks as he often did, paying only the subtlest bit more attention to the expression on his young lord's face. The events of the previous night were clearly playing in the boy's thoughts and Sebastian couldn't help but muse at how interesting things might become. He drew Ciel's tie about his collar and artfully transformed the fabric into a bow with his nimble fingertips. When the youth's eyes traveled to his completed fashions, Sebastian held his gaze a touch longer than usual, practically challenging his master to lash out.

               Ciel lifted his legs and eyed his high socks and heeled boots. He caressed the legs of his shorts and stood up. The boy took note of his Butler’s oddly close presence and wondered if he was just paranoid or not. He was so very tempted to scold Sebastian for making him feel uncomfortable, but he decided to hold his composure instead.

               It had been a childish side of him that had reared its head last night, he had settled with that notion as fact. One way or another, he had been very tired and he had not been behaving in the way he would have had he been fully conscious. He didn’t want to come off as a child. Ever.

               So, with a turn on his heel, he walked over to the door and allowed his butler to open it for him. “I shall tend to my work this morning. Afterward, we shall take dinner in town.”

               The butler bowed at the waist and waited for his master to take his leave before he returned to his normal morning duties. Waiting around for Ciel to finish something was often exhausting when the demon had nothing better to occupy his time with.

               The other help had decided they wanted to be strangely competent upon this day and without them to tidy up after, Sebastian found himself with an unusual amount of spare time. Naturally he decided that pre-preparing his master's next several meals was the most suitable way to spend his time.

 

The afternoon arrived and Ciel closed his workbooks and leaned back in his chair.

                  “Finally.” He had completed the day’s work. There had been some margin for error and he had wanted to double-check everything. It was good that he had, otherwise a terrible mistake might have occurred. It had made him a little paranoid though, so he had decided to overlook the entire account. He was now certain that there were no mistakes.

                  Relaxing in his large-backed chair, Ciel turned towards his office window. He looked out of it and sighed. “I suppose I should order us off then.”

                  There was something nagging him, something in the back of his mind that was itching to be noticed and read. However, he couldn’t seem to get a good grip on the thought. So, he just stood and walked towards the door.

                  “Sebastian!” He walked through the door of his office as it was held open for him, never breaking his stride. “I have finished my work. I trust you’ve prepared the buggy.”

               "Of course, sir," Sebastian said humbly. "I have made all of the arrangements. Shall I fetch your coat? There is a nip to the air, but less so than your usual call for additional layers."

               Ciel’s hand lifted into the air to usher his servant off. He continued down the hall and was dressed in his coat before he even reached the grand stairs. Moments later, he was escorted into the back of his motorized carriage and he began his trek into town. Every other hired help in the house pleasantly saw him off.

               The little master took a deep breath once the ride began and let out a heavy sigh. There was a tight pressure in his chest he couldn’t quite get over.

                 _Perhaps I had too much for breakfast,_ he thought with an almost amused inner voice. He smirked and looked out the window. He was content that way for a while. Only occasionally did the bumps in the road inspire small knots to tease his innards.  The decision was to simply ignore them for now. _Yes, too much porridge._

 

When the carriage made its first stop Sebastian helped the smaller boy down from the seats. He made sure to stop a few stores away from their destination; he knew how the master liked to tour the local selections. Promptly he handed the boy his cane and followed obediently by his side down the cobblestone.

               The small lord ventured away from the transport and found the familiar sound of cobblestone echoing under his heels. It was soothing. He watched nonchalantly as the traffic of the walkway roamed about. Another carriage passed on the street. Several young women were giggling about a new display in one of the windows. A young boy was chasing his dog, which had inevitably escaped from its leash. All in all, everything was quite casual.

               Several shops were passed with little more than a side-glance. However, the toyshop across the street had managed to gather a solid stare. Wordlessly, Ciel watched as a family of four left the shop. The handsome parents of two well-mannered boys smiled as the two hugged their new toys. Something undetectable to most panged Phantomhive. He closed his eyes, turned his head, and continued on down the path.

               A few moments passed with the same ideal silence. Then, the boy’s single visible eye widened as he watched a strange scene unfold in the ally way. A man in his early years of adulthood was standing on his hands in the space between the flower shop and bakery. “Look, Sebastian. What ever do you think that man is doing?”

               Ciel’s head cocked to the side as he stared at the peculiar scene. The man looked almost like he had been hung by his ankles from an invisible thread. For just an instant, the contracted boy’s heart began to pick up in pace. He began to wonder if something dark was in process before him. His fist clenched around his cane. Then, the upside-down boy flipped over and stood upright rubbing his head. He seemed fine. This lowered Ciel’s excitement considerably.

               Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the sight and though he could tell by the shift in his master's domineer that the boy had figured it out for himself, he still explained. "A street performer, sir, or perhaps simply a young man at play. It's a simple game, though many lack the upper strength to perform the feat. Some might call it impressive."

               “Of course.” Ciel had moved on. The young earl moved over towards the bakery window. He wondered if it was possible that the pastries would be as disappointing.

               Sebastian followed along and gestured toward the glass. "Shall I fetch you a dessert, sir?" It was unnecessary. The butler knew he could bake anything inside with far more finesse and expertise. However, he also knew how Ciel liked to mock him.

               Ciel thought about how Sebastian could make him anything he desired with precision and ease. Then he thought about how the old demon might become offended at the thought of being outdone by a mortal baker. The thought amused the young lord very much.

               “I think I might like to see their stock,” he said simply and entered the shop promptly.

               The demon opened the door and allowed his master entrance.

               The baker behind the counter smiled at the sight of the young earl. "Hello there, sir. What can I get for you today? Would you care to browse the specialties?"

               No hesitation hindered Ciel’s decisions. He wandered over to the pastries and eyed them impassively.

           “Have you anything with boysenberry today?” He paid no mind to his butler externally, as was usual for him. However, inwardly he was very concerned for the servant’s reactions.

               "A danish actually. A new addition. Would you care to try a sample?" The baker pulled a small tray from beneath the counter. The silver pan held a dozen pastry squares, the baker gestured to the second row.

               Sebastian stood alertly and quickly skimmed the baker’s supply. _Subpar_ , the butler thought to himself. However, he showed no response and made no motion.

               Ciel grew a little intolerant too quickly. He was hoping for some sign that his plan had worked. It seemed he would have to work a little harder. The wealthy young man took the sample from the baker politely and slowly placed the piece of deliciousness between his lips. His motions were almost sensual as the flakes were lapped up from his lips. He nodded. “Yes, I shall take two please.”

               With that, the baker wrapped the lord’s treats in a lovely small box, took his payment, and wished the boy well as he left without having to carry a thing.

               Ciel moved on to the next shop he hoped would cause some frustration to the butler--the leather shop. He was in need of a new pair of gloves. Or he soon would be.

               To test the dear butler earlier in the week, Ciel had hidden a pair of one of his favorite gloves under a loose floorboard under his bed that he had discovered by chance one night. The plan he had set up was a trap. On one hand, if Sebastian hadn’t noticed and reported the gloves missing, Ciel could have cause to be upset with him. On the other hand, if Sebastian had noticed the floorboard and found the gloves, the boy was sure he could find a reason to complain about that too. Perhaps he would point out that it was irrelevant to his new purchasing endeavors. Maybe he would tell Sebastian that he had no business snooping around under his bed. Either way, he was hoping that the matter would be just as much of a dilemma for his staff.

                "Where to next, my lord?" Sebastian carried the box of treats in one hand, perfectly balanced, as he pondered where his master's next destination would be. In any case, surely it would end in the butler balancing many more packages.

               The two entered the leather shop where a man familiar with the boy’s business greeted Ciel. “Ah! Mister Phantomhive,” he started. He grew nervous as Ciel coughed at the title “Mister”. Still, he continued on with as much strength as he could muster. “What can I interest you in today?”

               “I’m in need of a new pair of gloves.” Test one.

               "New gloves, sir? Perhaps the ill-fated result of your rather pester-some floorboards?" Sebastian kept his face completely deadpan, but inside he felt a surge of amusement. Another game. "Might I suggest bull-hide for your new set?"

 _Ah-ha! He admitted it! He had found the hidden gloves. He had been under my bed and found the floorboard and…._ Ciel mentally exhausted himself. Sebastian had done his job. No matter how he looked at the situation, Sebastian had done nothing notable as misconduct. He was, as per usual, performing properly and effectively.

               The boy glanced up at his butler and gave his usual sullen expression. It was not accompanied by harsh words though. The lord simply closed his eyes and turned back to the shopkeeper and continued with, “Yes, I should like to see any bull-hide pairs you may have in my size.”

               “Certainly, sir. Just one moment, please.”

               While the leather smith ventured into the back of the store to fetch his finest creation for the young earl, Ciel thought it appropriate to look around a little. He appeared to take minute interest in some of the various book casings, riding crops, and other objects on display. Inwardly, his wonderings remained on Sebastian.

_How annoying. How can I cause him to falter and error in an obvious way? He behaves so well, and yet, I know that he is mocking me! Well, I’ll teach him to lark about at my expense. I will prove that he is just as imperfect as he believes I am. I just need to find out how he is flawed._

 

Ciel purchased his gloves then moved on to the next store. He tested Sebastian in many ways: questioning the value of objects, trying to purchase things from poor dealers, ordering damaged goods, leaving something he wanted behind, and he even tried to _accidentally_ drop a fine china set. Each and every time he was tested, Sebastian managed to complete his duties as Ciel’s guardian, butler, and loyal demonic servant without a single error. He caught the falling tea set, he pointed out the flaws in products, he expressed his concern for prices with fine manners, and he successfully kept his master from all flubs.

               Finally, when Ciel had thought he just about had Sebastian with a trick to pretend as though he had forgotten dinner altogether, Sebastian surprised him with a sudden small feast of preparation. Right there in the park. It was mind numbing. It was enraging. It was causing the small lord’s stomach and face to heat with something strange and irritating as he watched Sebastian stand in place while his master finished his desert.

 _He’s just standing there. I wish that a fly would land on his forehead, just so he’d have to behave normally!_ Ciel thought bitterly as he peeked from his pie towards his butler several times. _Move, damn you! Do something! Gah! He’s too perfect. Not a hair out of place. Not a single wrinkle in his suit. We’ve been walking all day and he has been carrying all of my belongings and there is not even a drop of sweat forming on his brow._

               Ciel sat his plate down and began to leer openly at his contractor. His handsome face became consumed by the frustration of a child. As he stared, he monitored his butler’s expression closely. “Sebastian,” he started. “Tell me, do you ever get bored?” It was a trap.

               "Bored, master?" Sebastian gave the boy a mischievous glance. "How ever could I grow bored of serving you?"

               “Is that right?” Ciel leaned on the back of his hand as he usually did and twirled his fork around lazily in circles using small rotations of his wrist. He had a suspicious look on his face now.

               "It was a question, my lord. Not a statement. I'm curious why you would purpose such a notion to me, knowing the state of my subservience." Sebastian leaned at the waist and collected the empty plate from the table and held it in his palm as he awaited orders from the master to take it away or remain to be further instigated.

 _His attention to detail never seems to leave him feeling vulnerable. Even when I’m questioning him, he can manage to make me feel foolish by pointing something out. “It was not a statement,”_ Ciel internally mocked. _How dare he even speak to me that way?_

               Yet, despite his frustration, once again Sebastian had done nothing wrong. The young boy bit his lower lip and turned his eyes from his servant’s form. “I’m done. Tend to the rest of it.”

               Sebastian collected the mess from the meal and began to tidy it. He placed the dishes in a basket and tossed everything else in the garbage. When the task was finished he offered the boy his hand. "Shall we make for home, master? Or would you like to shop longer?"

               Ciel was beginning to feel a bit of fatigue reaching his thin legs. However, he was eager for one more chance to catch Sebastian in the act of failure.

               “There is one more shop I would like to visit, but I’m feeling a bit weary.” It was an offer of service. Sebastian would most assuredly offer to find the shop and buy what Ciel requested and allow his master the moment he’d be gone to rest. Once this occurred, he’d move to the next step in his plan.

               "Shall I carry you to the destination?" Sebastian offered without hesitation.

 _Damn it._ Ciel thought quickly. “No. I want to rest here for a while. I don’t want to be flung about. I would think you would be more than capable of handling this task on you own. I’m I wrong?” The challenge to leave was issued.

               "Naturally, master, it would be my honor to tend to this alone." Sebastian bowed humbly, but as he stood added, "However, will you be safe here on your own? I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to befall you in my absence."

               Ciel scoffed a little. It came off confident and annoyed, but it was bafflement. It was just a sign of concern. It was something very common for Sebastian to display. _I am his responsibility,_ Ciel thought. _It is his responsibility to show concern for the matter. But why does he have to follow every sensible course of action?_

               Now Ciel was sure of his plan.

               “I will be fine, Sebastian. I will wait here for you. So long as you are quick, nothing should come of your brief absence.”

               "Very well. What would you have me collect?"

              “Go into town and find the old antique shop that rests near the One Pence Palace. Find me a set of bells, ones whose chimes will echo through my halls and fill it with music. I heard rumor the old man working there carries many things like this. I wish to hear you play bells for me, Sebastian.”

               "Unusually specific, my lord. Very well." Sebastian accepted his order and set off at once to collect the bells.

               Ciel knew he did not have long. The story he had weaved was in part very factual. He had heard Bard and Finnie discussing the shop and its bells just a few days before. It seemed so useless at the time, but now their desires to obtain a set of bells was his desire. It would give him enough time, he hoped, to complete the next test’s set up.

               Once the boy was sure his servant was long gone, he stood and kicked his blanket about. He made the scene look as though there was a struggle and then darted off into the woods. The young Phantomhive made sure to keep his cursed eye shut tight to keep the thing from being too much of a giveaway. His feet carried him deep into the woods. He was panting by the time he found a tree to rest by. He had crossed many other paths with the clustered footprints of others and jumped a small stream, and ran in a few small circles just in case. Now, with his back pressed firmly against an old redwood, he relaxed.

               The boy’s form slumped up against the trunk of the tree and he waited. Inwardly, he taunted his butler. _Let’s see how long it takes you to find me this time, Sebastian. If you can not do it before nightfall, then you lose._

               It was such a childish game he was playing, but he was desperate to find some error with Sebastian’s service. Even if it meant putting himself in very dangerous territory.

 

Sebastian spent a few minutes inspecting the bells available at the antique shop. He rolled the fine silver and gold between his gloved fingers and listened intently to the chiming of each one. Each sphere and curve had its own story. They had come from all over the world and the whole of them created an impressive collection. Sebastian pondered where the old man that ran the store got his stock, but decided that might be a conversation for another day. Quickly he selected five bells, each perfectly chosen to make the harmony that he knew his master would most enjoy. He paid the old man and took his leave and made a casual stroll of returning to the park. His master clearly had wanted to be alone and the demonic butler pondered what the young man had in mind.

 _Surely he longs to test me again_ , Sebastian thought with a touch of amusement.

               Meanwhile, the woods began to dim as the sun took haven beyond the horizon. There was still time before sundown, but the area was shadowing with the castings from the trees.

               Ciel sat beneath the tree, content in his knowledge that he was well hidden. The sound of crackling branches caught his interest. As he turned about, distraught at the notion he'd so quickly been discovered, a large green vine caught his eye. It hovered in the air above him and, as he gave it his attention, it lashed out and took hold of his frail limbs.

               “What the-“ Ciel panicked and tried to call out, but the vine had managed to work it’s way into his mouth. It was gagging him. He bit down on the weedy tail to no avail. He growled and struggled. However, it seemed the more he struggled, the tighter and more numerous the vines became.

 _Where are they coming from?_ he wondered. _What are these things? Is this- is this part of a plant?_

               Ciel’s eyes followed the edge of one of the green limbs around to its origins and felt a kind of disturbia take roost in his mind.

              The vines led up to a massive bud. Contained within was surely some sort of flower, but all Ciel could see was the peaking of pink petals folded inward and encircled by waxy green leaves. More vines, thin and thick, stretched from the base of the plant and entangled his small form. He thrashed against the natural bindings, but the vines tightened, cutting into his wrists and ankles. The vine on his tongue wiggled deeper, blocked his esophagus and left him heaving desperately through his nostrils. The tendrils began to draw him toward the plant.

                Sebastian sensed the danger all at once. His hand burned with the sting of panic. "Master," Sebastian muttered with concern as he broke into a sprint. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_ His intuition led him to the forest, but the thrumming call of his master was dull. _Call out to me_ , Sebastian pleaded inwardly. Yet no cries came. The demon closed his eyes, tried to feel for the strong pull of his lord's soul.

               While the demon butler searched for any strong trace of his master, the boy was being drawn towards the wrongfully large floral pod. He dug the heels of his boots into the ground and whined through his nose.

 _Sebastian,_ he screamed in his mind. _Save me!_

               Sadly, the words of his mind were nowhere near as compelling as the words spoken with his tongue. He knew that, but his tongue was currently pressed sharply to the base of his mouth by a writhing creeper and he was having enough trouble breathing, let alone screaming. He felt the terror that came with the certainty that he would have to make the first move before Sebastian would be able to find him.

 _Why did I think running off into the woods would be a good idea?_ Ciel chided himself. _I have to get this thing out of my mouth so I can call him._

               The small earl began to chew on the vine. It tasted terrible, but he was hoping to cause the thing some sort of pain or distress so that it would pull away. So, he continued to mash his perfect teeth around the thick, strange flesh of his violator’s arm.

_Get out of me!_

               The vine flicked and wiggled between the boy's teeth. It thrashed violently as its flesh was pierced. The tang of the bitter chlorophyll tainted the lord's tongue and the plant retreated from his mouth. More vines coiled out to take its place. They tugged harshly and as Ciel drew ever closer to the pod, the petals began to flutter and open. Inside the opening pod, a large mouth growled and sharp fangs that lined the inner petals glistened in the dimming light. The ferocious plant prepared to devour the small boy.

               Terror overshadowed Ciel’s face. He swore he would not be eaten by an over-animated flower and rolled over in the plant’s grip. He spat the green blood out of his mouth and prepared to scream.

               “Sebast-!” He was gagged again. A new cluster of small vines took the place of the injured ones and they disappeared deep into the boy’s throat. Tears filled his eyes and his face turned red as his body starved for oxygen.

               The vile thing’s tendrils slunk under his clothes and began spreading sticky sap over his tummy and thighs while small thorny vines tore at the young master’s clothes and skin. Pollen spread around the area as the scent of Phantomhive’s blood tainted the air.

               Sebastian could hear his master's cries at the back of his mind.

               "What sort of trouble have you found, young lord?" Sebastian questioned as he changed direction and came crashing through the woods where he knew he'd find the boy.

               A large plant came into Sebastian's sight. It was an unusual assailant, but he unfortunately lacked the time required to inspect it. He saw the condition it had his master in and it made rage spark through the cells of his body. He pulled a bundle of knifes from the lapel of his coat and unleashed them into the vines. Sharp silver slit open the thick green skin and broke the plant's hold on Ciel.

              Sebastian jumped, turned in the air, and landed before his now freed lord.

              "Back away, but stay in my sights," Sebastian ordered. He lunged forward, extended his hands, and began to rip the leaves from the heart of the beast.

              Ciel crawled away desperately for a moment, then stood and calmed. He watched his butler work and felt relief fill his chest. He wiped the spit from his chin and looked down at his tattered uniform. It was unfortunate, but it was of very little consequence to the earl.

               “I want that thing destroyed,” Ciel ordered and stood stoically behind as he watched the demon do his work.

               Sebastian promptly gripped the monster around the base and ripped it from the ground. Its many tendrils lashed out at him as it struggled for its life. He tossed it carelessly to the ground and glared as it writhed with its last vestiges of life.

               "Foul creature," Sebastian said calmly. He dusted off his shirt and tsked at a small blotch on his uniform. "I shall need to dry-clean this at once." He unleashed a sigh of annoyance. "How could I be so careless?" He turned and inspected his master, who's clothing was in a much more pitiable state. "Are you alright, my lord?"

               The young master’s outfit was filled with holes and his body was covered in sap and small scrapes. There was a particularly unpleasant collection of the sticky substance covering his legs and chest where most of the vines had been located. As the last of the floral monster was disposed of, Ciel came to the realization of something else entirely.

 _It’s dark now._ He thought. Ciel looked into the heavens and noticed that the sun had just said its final farewell to the night sky. _He did it. He found me and saved me before nightfall._

               Phantomhive’s expression stuck for a moment. He was utterly baffled. After everything, being molested by a perverse plant and having to be rescued by his butler once again, the beast had managed to complete all of his duties within a reasonable amount of time. Then Ciel had a thought, _It is his last chance to fail tonight._

               An irritated scowl crossed Ciel’s face, though internally he was smiling.

                “No, I am not all right. You’re a bit late, aren’t you, Sebastian?” He crossed his arms and leered at his servant. “I suppose I should have offered that creature some tea for all the time we had spent together.” Ciel walked over with blood tinting his slashed trousers and shirt. “Did you even bring me what I requested?” There was smugness to his question that accused the help of being less than adequate.

               Sebastian bowed low. "My sincerest apologies, master. I had thought you would be where I left you. However, I did manage to collect what you sought." Sebastian pulled the tiny bells free from his pocket and showed them to the boy. "Will these be suitable?"

 _Unbelievable,_ the boy thought loudly. _He’s remarkable. Simply fantastic. He will not give me the satisfaction of his failure._

               He picked up one of the bells and gave it a small ring. The sound was wonderful and he imagined that his butler could, and would, produce an even more immaculate sound using the instruments. Those thoughts made the sap between Ciel’s thighs seem even more uncomfortable. He was suddenly aware of how over-heated he felt and how filthy he was.

               The boy handed the bell back to his servant and turned his head.

               “I suppose that will do. I expect you to provide a show at dinner tomorrow using these.” He knew the man would understand the order. “Now, take me home. I want a bath.”

               Sebastian pocketed the bells and rose up from his bow at the command. A small smirk found his lips. "Of course, my lord. I would be happy to escort you home at once." The butler bent down and swooped Ciel into his arms. The boy's weight was familiar and gave Sebastian a strange sense of satisfaction. He gave the dead plant one final glance. _I shall need to look into this anomaly at the first opportunity_ , the demon thought solemnly to himself before he whisked his master off toward home.


	3. Order Three: "I Want a Bath and Information!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets cleaned up after the attack and Sebastian is sent on a recon mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many, many months of absence on this project, we're back! We've updated a chapter and we plan to write another one soon. Also, we went back and edited all of the content in the first two chapters, so structurally we should have very, very few mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to subscribe to the story to stay updated if you like it!

After the excursion with the strange and vile plant-beast, Sebastian had managed to get his young master home swiftly. He sat the child down in a chair and prepared his bath.

            Ciel Phantomhive leered impatiently at his butler. The dried blood and saliva-like sap covering many areas of his body was beginning to itch. Eventually, the demon returned to Ciel’s side and began to undress him. At once, the earl was picked up and placed slowly into the comfortably hot water. He was allowed to begin soaking while the bubbles in the tub rose around him and Sebastian prepared a soapy sponge for the task of removing the mix of plant fluid and Ciel’s own blood the thorny vines had pulled from the boy’s otherwise perfect and delicate flesh.

            “What exactly was that thing?” The earl questioned his help. In part, he asked the question to avoid thinking about the sting of discomfort each wound felt in the pool. “I’ve never heard of such a creature, a man-eating plant of that nature, and certainly not in England.”

            Sebastian's expression was set as he pondered for himself what sort of creation the plant might have been. It certainly wasn't naturally occurring, although he couldn't fathom what entity would have the power to craft such a terrifying monster and for what purpose. "It appeared to be the unfortunate cross of a pitcher plant and some sort of carnivorous animal. While the pitcher has many species, most are not native to Europe and I must confess I've never known any with teeth."

            “There was an unexplained, dangerous, and hostile plant just sitting in a park the public frequents and we don’t have any information about it at all?” Ciel’s irritation grew and he considered what would have happened if someone like Elizabeth had been caught by the monster instead. He shuddered and refused to give the idea another second of consideration. “You uprooted the thing, so it should be destroyed. Isn’t that so, Sebastian?”

            "I can make no such promises, my lord. You know as much as I about this monster. It could very well spread by releasing spores or pollen, and who's to say if it was the only one? I'm afraid I can make no assurances. I can, however, look into the matter at your discretion." Sebastian rolled the sponge over the planes of Ciel's stomach and watched absently as the flesh twitched under the touch. He scrubbed a bit harder, attempting to clense a determined patch of sap as he rolled over the possibilities of the plant in his mind.

            Ciel flinched at the feeling of having the sap literally rubbed out of his open wounds.

            “Blast! That thing really had its way with me.” He paused and felt ridiculous for the statement as soon as it escaped his lips. “This plant or whatever it is, it is too precarious to be left unchecked. Seba—Agh!”

            The boy winced again as a small line of clotted blood ripped away from his skin unexpectedly. Water splashed as the master of the house quickly turned and slapped his butler across the face. His face was lit with anger shielding an otherwise wounded expression.

            “Sebastian! Are you trying to rip me apart!?”

            Though he had no way of knowing that the sap had caused an interesting and slow degenerative effect on his tissues and fluid that naturally amplified nerve sensitivity, it wouldn’t have mattered. Sebastian was in the wrong for being so careless with his handling and treatment of his master.

            The butler drew his hand away and gave the boy a sullen frown as he feigned remorse. "Terribly sorry, my lord. The substance seems practically engraved in your flesh. I assure you I meant no harm. I shall be more careful henceforth." Sebastian lathered the sponge with fresh soap and carefully returned to cleaning his master, this time with a bit more focus.

            As Sebastian worked off the hardened gunk, Ciel sat rigid in the tub, trying to ignore the pain. Thankfully, with his butler’s attentive touch the suffering was much less than he could bear. He relaxed as time went on and his tummy was scrubbed clean.

            “Sebastian, when we have finished here, you shall return to the park tonight and locate the body of that plant and study it more closely. I want to know everything there is to know about the thing. Take any needed samples and burn the rest. I don’t want to risk the spread of this creature’s pollen or otherwise. Do you understand? Search the area for any signs that it is too late to contain this and report back to me first thing.” Ciel spoke authoritively, but as he felt Sebastian’s fingers and the sponge work down his back and over his scar, his fingers gripped the side of the tub. He inwardly cursed as he realized the damn thing had been cut open during the attack. The pain made it impossible to tell if it was merely one cut or many. His fingers gripped tighter as he hissed and closed his eyes. “I can not risk _her_ people’s safety. Make sure this floral nightmare hasn’t caused any more damage than we’re already aware of. Do you understand?” Ciel opened his eyes and glanced back at Sebastian. “If you learn anything more on the matter, you are to tell me everything immediately.”

            Sebastian bowed his head. "Of course, my master. As you wish."

            Patiently the butler tended to the last of the residue. Ciel's skin was red from the treatment, but it had been a necessary suffering.

            Content that his lord was cleansed, Sebastian extracted him from the tub, readied him for bed, and set off on his new mission. By the time he reached the park the moon was high overhead and the cicadas had set about their nightly tune. In truth, though he would never confess to it, the demon found the chill and calm of the night very nearly soothing. He walked at a leisured pace to the spot where he had rescued his master mere hours before.

            To some surprise, when Sebastian arrived the plant was missing. Thankfully, there were some dragging tracks on the ground that led the butler in the right direction. Finally, just a few yards from where it had been attacked, the enormous pod’s lifeless body was lying in a broken mess. Its strongest and thickest vines laid out in front of its body. The pressure marks in the ground indicated it had been crawling. All the demon had to do was lift his gaze and he could see that the deceased homicidal vegetable had been moving towards the river.

            "What a peculiar beast you are," Sebastian said as he cautiously circled the limp greenery. "Are you seeking sustenance? To what end?"

 _It's mangled,_ he thought. His brow furrowed as he inspected the strange menace.

            "What brought life to your poor soul?" He wondered who would be so reckless to craft such an unusual creature, only to leave it behind to fend for itself. It was heartless and questionable to top it.

            He knelt down and took one of the plant's large tendrils into his gloved hands. "I was certain I had decimated you. Quite curious indeed. You're no product of this world. Though I long to know what shaped you." It seemed to the demon that things had suddenly become much more interesting. Someone or something had made this plant, no doubt, and further had trained it or inspired in it the will to survive.

            "I wonder, do you have a soul?" Sebastian's eyes glowed in the low light and his fangs peeked over his lips as he ran his fingers up the vine, settled his touch on what remained of the pod, and began to rip into the green weed as though it were as soft and malleable as butter.

            In the heart of the creature, a layered purple core surrounded in a think layer of meat-like tissue, something truly surprising hummed. The demon’s senses recognized the distinct and familiar flavor of a human soul. As peculiar as that seemed, when he clawed open the shell encasing the scent it became apparent that there was not only one soul trapped inside, but two.

            “So that’s where you were hiding!” Standing up on the lowest branch of a strong tree, Grell Sutcliff looked down at her prey. “I must say, Bassy, good show! I’ve been hunting for these little darlings all night!” The reaper dropped down, landing with an ungraceful clatter. Her scythe, the deadly chainsaw she favored above all other custom designs, rested effortlessly on her shoulder. “I was scared to hope you’d be here, my love. But I should have known you’d be involved in this tricky situation.”

            Sebastian scarcely had time to be impressed by the sight of the souls before the wench made herself known. He stood up, taking the small glowing gems that encased the souls into his palm as he rose.

            "I must confess, Grell, you are the last person I was expecting to see tonight." He clenched his hand over the jewels and tried not to shudder at the warmth he felt emitting from them. "I suppose you have come for these." He held them up, displaying them between his fingers. Seeing them so close nearly brought him to his knees, but no one—not even the reaper—would be able to tell from his composure.

            “Ugh, ‘fraid so. I was put on collections after a little slip up in the office.” She didn’t care to elaborate seeing how the misunderstanding was punishment rightfully served for her own negligence. “These souls have been difficult to track down.” Grell moved over and gave the lifeless green thing a swift kick, sending it rolling across the ground. “If I had known they were hidden in something like this ugly monster I never would have taken the job. Well, no matter.” Long red strands whipped around behind the reaper as she turned to face Sebastian again. Her toothy all-fang grin spread as she noted just how cool and hot her beloved look standing in the moonlight with souls in hand. “Oh, Bassy,” she groaned. “I can’t wait to feel those cold talons locked into my hips--!” She wrapped her arms around herself and began to move them up and down her body, wiggling all the while. Then, that seriously dangerous leer appeared as she stopped cold. “But first, I’ll need you to hand over those.”

            Sebastian extended his arm and offered the gems. "Take them. I have no use for such wretched things."

            “How very reasonable of you, Bassy.” Grell reached out and took them without hesitation. “You’re always such a gentleman.” Grell turned and began to walk away, but she paused and looked back at Sebastian with large puppy-dog eyes. “Now, I hope you’ll forgive me but I must tidy up. Though, don’t go anywhere, okay? It will only be a moment.”

            Sebastian watched her sway away and turned to leave for home. He had the information he had come for and watching the souls vanish so quickly from his reach was painful, but he was no scavenger. Now he had something to tell his master. Somewhere in England there was a creature stealing souls and embedding them in other living things. It was the most unusual thing Sebastian had ever seen and it gave him chills.

            "It seems we have a very interesting mystery on ours hands."

            “Bassy!” Grell called out. She had that familiar flirtatious whine in her tone. “Don’t leave just yet! I have some questions for you!” Despite her words, it didn’t seem to assist. Sebastian seemed to be ignoring her. “Men can be so cruel,” she mused. Then, with a sigh, she turned her attention away from her love’s very attractive backside and focused on the task at hand.

            Grell tossed the first soul up into the air and revved her machine awake. The engine of the scythe purred, a sound quickly covered up by the roar of the rotating blades as Grell lashed out. The soul reacted expectedly. Long spiritual film projecting the deceased individual’s entire life poured out of the orb. Grell, floating between the strings quickly recorded the woman’s life.

            “Boring. Boring. How dull.” After a moment, Grell sighed. “You’re better off dead, aren’t you, you pathetic girl?” There was something like sadness in the reaper’s eyes, or something that could be mistaken for it if one didn’t know any better. However, her tone was bitter and cold as she pulled a folder from her coat and marked the page with a stamp. “Dying a virgin, only ever touched by the flower that claimed your life. Creepy and disappointing.”

            Once the red of rejection marked the soul’s papers, the fragments sealed inside of it. Grell landed and sighed once again while staring down at the second soul. “I certainly hope your life is less boring.”

            Something similar happened as Grell accessed the individual’s soul film. This time however, she didn’t say a thing before quickly marking the file with red ink. She laughed a little to herself as she landed, brushing the hair back from her eyes. The reaper seemed to have something amusing to think about.

            “Well now, this is quite unexpected, isn’t it?” Grell felt a shiver run down her spine. Her voice had come out lower than usual, an indication of deep thrill. “I think I’ll be seeing you again soon, my Bassy.” With that, Grell leapt up and vanished. She still had a soul to find.


	4. Order Four: "Prepare for a Picnic and Your Mission!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceil sends Sebastian out to gather information. Things don't turn out the way Ciel originally hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We already have up chapter four and we've started on chapter five! Chapter five is going to have a little more of the master's growing adult-esk needs in it. We hope you enjoy this plot-moving chapter still!
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to receive updates when we post new chapters!

The following morning started like any other. Ciel was awoken by his butler’s voice. The light of the sun shining through the window Sebastian had drawn the curtains to stung the master’s eyes briefly before he adjusted and accepted his help’s aid. After his eye-patch was tied in place and a cup of tea was put into his hand, Ciel cleared his throat and began the interrogation.

                  “What did you learn?” The master sipped his tea as he listened carefully, absorbing and storing every bit of information Sebastian had to offer.

                  Sebastian regaled what minute information he had gathered the night before as he placed a scone on his master's breakfast tray. "The plant was motivated and moved from within. It appears there is an even more sinister origin concealed beneath the already unattractive veneer of the monster. I fear there will be more strange occurrences popping up in the coming days, my lord."

                  “I see. Were you able to confirm if the creature had attacked or killed anyone before it passed away?” Ciel had thought over the matter while finishing his breakfast. He allowed Sebastian to dress him while the boy tried to determine the next steps to take.

                  "There appeared to be no evidence of death beyond that of the creature itself. Although if its acid sap was any indication of its usual digestive means, any signs of a struggle would have been long dissolved." Sebastian slipped Ciel's coat over the boy's thin arms and straightened his collar and tie before passing the master his cane.

                  As Ciel’s fingers curled around the handle, a kind of determination settled in him. He hadn’t heard word from his queen about the matter. There’d been no note regarding the disappearances of pedestrians in the wooded or more rural areas. Nothing about monsters taking children or fiendish thieves stealing away healthy subjects. What was more, Ciel acknowledged it was possible that, for once, he’d stumbled upon something dastardly before her majesty or her council. After a moment of consideration, certainly _not_ hesitation, the Earl Phantomhive had made up his mind.

                  “Sebastian, I rather enjoyed my time out yesterday. I think I’d prefer a picnic for this afternoon. I’m sure the other servants would enjoy stretching their legs.” With that, Ciel Phantomhive left towards his office to review a few things while preparations for the afternoon were made.

 _Not just any picnic_ , Sebastian thought. _A Phantomhive picnic!_

                  Very little could be said about the things Sebastian actually enjoyed, but it was quiet clear to the servants of the Phantomhive estate that, at the very least, the butler appreciated a good excuse for refinement.

                  Though they would be serving no guests that afternoon, they would be in public and it was one hundred percent necessary that Sebastian display a keen butler's aesthetic so that any passerby would know the true glory and elegance of the Phantomhive estate.

                  Sebastian worked tirelessly through the morning. He cleaned, stuffed, basted, buttered, and baked a turkey, then cut lean slices from the body to craft perfect meat for sandwiches. He polished and readied the best picnic china, specially selected for sturdiness and ornate detail. Hand selected vegetables were chosen, cleaned, and prepared appropriately for the main course as well as the side salads. The bread was baked fresh and cut into the most ideal slices for hugging the other ingredients of the sandwiches. He even selected and pressed the perfect picnic blanket, making sure each end was crisp and wrinkle free.

 _There is nothing quite like a picnic to liven a dreary day_ , Sebastian thought pleasantly as he tucked the last of the essentials into a basket bursting with simply the finest fruit that was decent to be eaten on a lawn.

                  The carriage was prepped by Bardroy as Finnian fed and groomed the horses. In no time at all the four most prominent Phantomhive servants and their master were on their way to one of the most beautiful parks this side of London. It just so happened that the park had also recently been the home of a five-foot-tall killer plant.

 

“Oi! You really out did yourself this time, Sebastian!” Bard barked happily. “This is all incredible! Really great stuff!”

                  Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin cheered for the butler from their own personal picnic blanket just a few yards from the master’s place. They’d all arrived without incident to the location and the largest of the three had been overwhelmed as a proprietor of the afternoon meal and the lack of his own personal abilities as a chef that paled in comparison to the majesty of Mister Sebastian’s culinary skills. The other two were just as tickled to be invited to their lord’s outing. It wasn’t everyday they got to take a step outside the mansion’s yard and enjoy time with their beloved little master.

                  "Is the meal acceptable, my lord? I fashioned it to your tastes, but it is only at its best when it has met your approval," Sebastian said with a smug grin.

                  Ciel had enjoyed the meal very much. Internally, the young lord was always impressed at how completely his already quite extraordinary butler could always seem to outdo his own form of perfection when the occasion arose to do so. Of course it was good, as Sebastian’s work was always satisfactory, but today it was exemplary. That twitch of childish annoyance rose up inside Ciel again. His butler was, to every conceivable extent, flawless. Even now, after four years of service, the man could prepare a simple picnic that inspired his master’s senses.

                  “Yes, Sebastian. The meal is quite fine,” Ciel basely complemented. His visible eye ventured over towards his servants’ blanket. “It seems you have managed to satisfy everyone’s tastes adequately.” A small, almost devilish smirk crept onto Ciel’s lips. “Which further makes me wonder what use I have for a chef that can only produce rubbish in the kitchen.”

                  The boy mused as Bardroy defended himself, having heard his master’s commentary, and the others did an only half-successful job at supporting him and cheering him up. It took Ciel a long—too long—moment to realize that somehow he’d forgotten himself and was smiling. In an instant he realized that he had misplaced his attention and he relaxed his expression and went back to his tea, reclaiming his serious demeanor.

                  When the better part of the meal was devoured, and the butler was certain the master had time to appreciate all that had been created, Sebastian leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into the young man's ear, "Shall I go investigate the locale, my lord? Or did you have something else in mind for today's gathering?"

                  Without hesitation, Ciel Phantomhive gave his order.

                  “Go now, while everyone’s distracted. You know my demands.” Ciel glanced toward his butler. “Do not disappoint me.”

                  "At once, my lord."

 

Sebastian Michaelis swept the deep woods and local pedestrian areas for any sign of another pod, regurgitated digestive matter that could have been left by the plants, or suspicious drag marks that appeared relevant to his search and came up empty handed. There didn’t seem to be any other sign of anything related to the matter in the park the man’s child-master had been attacked in just the day before. He decided to fan out and broaden his search into the city as he gathered information about recent disappearances and crimes.

                  The butler prepared a list of all the individuals who had gone missing and had not been accounted for in the past six months, ruling out the majority as he quickly identified individuals who had run away, been captured for some sort of ransom, who had been murdered obviously and whom had simply not been discovered yet, and other various uninteresting plot twists. By the end of his research, this information left a rather crude list of twelve individuals most likely abducted for the purpose of human trafficking in the underworld. None of his business, but if his master asked for a list of possible victims, the astute butler would have something prepared.

                  After taking a momentary break to study the local market for anything more that might catch his attention, Sebastian’s keen demonic senses picked up the most relevant point of his afternoon. His eyes locked on the backside of the most beautiful blond he had ever been graced with the visage of, and as she turned and disappeared into the alleyway he knew he just had to meet her. The butler walked briskly until he was finally face to face with the newest love of his life, a blond-stripped Russian girl with long soft fur and perfect form.

                  The Siberian stray turned to face her pursuer, paused, and began to purr incessantly. It was an invitation. She was a loving girl with a heart of gold and paw pads twice as soft as any pampered house cat Sebastian had ever known.

                  He kneeled down and extended his arms to her. She wandered into his welcoming embrace and instantly found herself on her back in his tender grip.

                  "So soft and delicate," he praised wistfully as he stroked his fingers along her leg and up to her foot. She purred softly and extended her toes in a stretch most becoming. Sebastian felt himself swoon as he worked his thumb over her plush pink foot pads. "A most exquisite example of feline formidability. I didn't stand a chance the moment I saw you." For just an instant, without any master there to chide him, Sebastian lost himself in the embrace of one of the few women he could ever truly love.

                  The infatuation with the four-legged furry female was overbearing, but it did not hinder all of the butler’s senses useless. As he basked in the Siberian’s affection, a human female’s voice caught his attention.

                  “I’m just worried about her. She hasn’t been acting the same since she started working for that new company.” One woman, standing with her friend near a merchant’s stand. “She hasn’t been eating well, and she’s so easily startled as though she is scared of something.”

                  “I’m sure she is just suffering from the gitters. Isn’t there a lot of pressure there? Also, I heard that a lot of the test animals don’t survive the procedures. Perhaps she’s just seen too much.” The other young woman seemed eager to move away from the topic. She tried to draw her friend’s attention back towards buying, but it did no good.

                  “No! I’m certain there is something going on at the laboratory! I don’t know what, but my sister has been wandering around…” She struggled to find the right world and then practically shouted it. “…Soulless ever since she started working for them! She isn’t herself anymore!”

                  The other female grabbed her friend’s shoulder and gave her a light shake. “Hush now! This isn’t a topic for civilized company.”

                  "Hmm, it seems matters have taken an interesting turn. Alas, my darling, I must go for I have much to do. Perhaps our paths shall cross again some day." Sebastian lowered the cat to the ground and watched sorrowfully as she trotted down the alley and never looked back.

                  With all distractions aside, the butler turned his attention to the women. Human females were such vital wells of valuable information, and so easy to pump.

                  "Excuse me miss," Sebastian said charmingly. "I couldn't help but overhear, you sound a touch troubled. Is everything alright?"

••••••••••••••••••••†••••••••••••••••••••

“It’s fortunate that you returned. I’ve grown weary of their howling.”

                  Ciel had been listening to Bardroy and Finnian’s rather undesirable renditions of popular songs for over twenty minutes and he was almost certain that he would snap had Sebastian not shown up when he did.

                  Sebastian bowed and apologized for the inconvenience of waiting and then proudly stated that he had new information. After a time of discussion, Ciel had all new things to consider.

                  “So, the Children of Echidna Laboratories is our only suspect so far,” Ciel confirmed. “The company is claimed to house the elite and rising pharmaceutical developers of our time within its staff. I haven’t taken much interest in their work until now. Despite their sudden success in their market, there is nothing to prove that anything those women said had anything to do with my current interests. Still, I will keep the information under consideration.”

                  “Very good, my lord.”

                  Ciel took in a deep breath and felt his lungs tighten inside his chest. A cool wind blew over the resting members of the Phantomhive family. Ciel shivered, surprised by his own apparent vulnerability towards the weather. The sensation of the shiver had worked its way from the base of his skull down into his groin. There, it gave the young earl a sensation much like the need to urinate, though a touch more aggravating than that.

                  “I wish to return home, Sebastian,” the Earl Phantomhive stated plainly. His body felt uncomfortable again and he decided escaping the cool air would be the best remedy.

                  “I shall prepare for departure immediately.” Sebastian bowed low before beginning to pack everything up. As he moved, Ciel felt a tickle of infatuation as he watched his butler. Sebastian caught his master’s gaze more than once. The third time he saw the boy force his eyes to avert.

                  Something interesting was bound to happen that night; Sebastian could taste it on the air.


	5. Order Five: "Get Out of My Dreams!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel begins his battle to remain strong against his human needs. Sebastian almost seems dedicated to break him of his resolve.

The night after the day the master of the house had been attacked was a chilly and quiet one. After the group had returned from their picnic everyone had separated to take care of their personal responsibilities. Ciel locked himself away in his study to think, only allowing Sebastian to bother him with tea and small sweet treats every now and again.

               No matter how the earl looked at the situation, there was no point in pursuing his worries about the strange, almost demonic, plant. Sebastian had found nothing to suggest there was another one of those man-eating floral pods in existence, much less in the area. Furthermore, there was no proof or even reasonable clues to suggest the thing had killed anyone, or even come in contact with anyone other than the little lord. It was a puzzle with just a few random pieces and no instructions. That was the most important part, Ciel presumed. There had been no orders to look into the matter.

               So why was he so interested in pursuing the case?

               Ciel decided, finally, to just let the entire matter go. He forced his mind off the topic and began overlooking his Funtomhive paperwork and accounts instead. There was never a moment when there wasn’t something to do. Interestingly, the young man was happy for the distraction. It was all that separated him from more uncomfortable feelings. He wanted desperately to avoid those numb-tingly sensations and the thoughts that came with them for as long as possible.

               That night, Ciel’s day outfit was removed and his pajamas replaced them. He was tucked into bed by Sebastian and wished a good night of restful slumber before he was left alone in the large room in the darkness and silence. Ciel drifted to sleep rather quickly. He hadn’t expected to be awoken suddenly by his own maddening dreams just a few hours after his head had hit the pillow.

               “Sebastian!” Ciel called out in his panic. His cursed eye throbbed as moisture escaped his other. He’d sat straight up as he jolted himself awake. His nightshirt stuck to his perspiration-soaked back. Ciel hadn’t even realized he had called out for his butler before the demon had manifested by his side.

               "Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked wearily as he inspected his master. The door lay open still behind him from his rush. The request for his presence had been sudden and jarring enough to convince the butler something must have been awry.

               Yet, there was the master, certainly shaken and laden with a thin sheen of sweat, but in no way harmed or even so much as moved from his place of slumber.

               "Did you see something?" Sebastian asked calmly, but narrowed his eyes in the darkness to inspect the room for intruders.

               “Se—bastian?” Ciel blinked a few times and tried to steady his breathing. He looked at his butler through the shroud of darkness that filled the room. He could barely make out the man’s form without some sort of light to aid his vision. The silhouette of the creature did little to draw Ciel from his half-asleep confusion, but his voice had forced the boy’s attention.

 _Was that,_ Ciel thought. _Only a dream?_

               Ciel swallowed and wet his tongue and lips. His mouth felt dry and he felt very thirsty. His stomach felt tight and beneath his sheets his lower body ached. A second later and Ciel felt his realization of what he’d done force a small gasp of embarrassment and shame from his chest.

               “I’m fine, Sebastian,” Ciel said, trying to refrain from stuttering as a hot shiver ran along his spine.

               The echo of the dream still vibrated through and around the child. _“Sebastian! Sebastian! Stop!”_

               Lost in the memory, Ciel let out an audible shudder and pulled his blankets more firmly around his center.

               Assured there was nothing to do harm to his contractee, Sebastian allowed himself to relax in a way that was not visible, but released the tension held firm in his human form. It was clear now that his master was the victim only of his own mind.

               "The night has brought you unpleasant thoughts, my lord. Shall I fetch you a glass of water? Or perhaps another blanket? You're shivering."

               Ciel shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “There’s nothing for it. Just-“ The earl paused suddenly as he remembered Sebastian asking him the same thing in the dream just before… “Just leave!” Ciel snapped. “It was just a dream. I was calling to you in a dream. I have no need for your true assistance. So go.”

               Defensively, Ciel lay back down and curled in on himself. His hand reached carefully between his legs. It hurt there, right at the base of his pelvis. As his fingers crept along, they managed to brush the true source of his torment. The feeling of having barely grazed his manhood through the fabric of his lengthy nightshirt was enough to make the boy grit his teeth and flinch. His mass had taken a shape it had never taken before and Ciel angrily admitted to himself that he could no longer ignore what was happening to his body.

               Sebastian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Flush painting his master's cheeks, his defensive nature, and his own admittance of crying out for the butler in his dreams was explanation enough. In all of the excitement from the plant, Sebastian had nearly forgotten that just a couple nights before the young master had begun to show signs of his maturity.

 _A ripening fruit_ , Sebastian thought, amused by his own jest.

               "It seems you are overheated, not cold. My error, sir. Though you may have summoned me by mistake, may I perhaps be of service after all? It seems you could use assistance." Sebastian recalled clearly the boy's protests the last time, and he expected no different now. However, the flinch and recoil of the pompous boy was enough to bring a smirk of satisfaction to the demon's lips.

               Some sort of sickness swelled in Ciel’s stomach and made his entire body feel as though it were on pins and needles. It felt horrible, but the very next second it felt unbelievably fantastic. He saw it, Sebastian’s hand coming towards him, in his mind. He remembered the moment of contact between his butler’s gloved hand and his sensitivities. It hadn’t been so long ago, but surely it hadn’t effected him so completely that he could relive the feeling now, right? Wrong. He could imagine his butler’s hand caressing that heated space below his navel, and with even more intensity than reality would have had it. After all, it had been such a relevant part of the dream and the boy did have a child’s powerful imagination.

               “Just leave,” Ciel said, but his words were muffled in his comforter. He was snuggled in well, shielding himself and trying not to imagine how easy it would be for the demon to repeat his behaviors from the land beyond slumber.

               "I will do as you wish, master. However, I feel it is important I make you aware of the dangers of ignoring the swell you feel. Your stomach will knot and your hips will likely throb. It is not in your best interest to be incapacitated by pain. I wish only to aid you in this time of peculiarities with which I am certain you are unfamiliar."

               It was easy for Sebastian to restrain the humor in his tone and exchange it for pity. In truth the demon found the whole matter ridiculous and obscenely amusing. Humans were both so simple and complex. The butler knew he could will his form to do anything he liked--and he did as often as the situation called for it. Such matters for his own pleasure were unthought-of in the demon's mind, so it both baffled and enthralled him to watch Ciel struggling on the end of his rigid moral coil. Humans had such primal desires. It was absolutely delicious.

               Beneath his skin, the boy Phantomhive could feel the ghostly fingertips of the demon from his nightmare roaming. The boy grit his teeth and locked his fingers more thoroughly in the blanket. He could feel his knuckles turning white as he tried to ignore his heartbeat, which he could almost swear he felt pulsing exactly where it had no business being. Even though Ciel acknowledged that he should at least consider the Butler’s advice, he was determined to fight past the disgusting human urges. In part, Ciel hated himself momentarily and felt as thought his body had betrayed him.

               “I am not so weak,” the child mumbled angrily. “It was a mistake. I don’t want you here. So go!”

             Sebastian's face set in a deadpan expression. It was a pity for the fun to end so soon, but he would not disobey an order. However, he thought he might make the engagement linger but a moment longer.

               He bent forward and unabashedly ran his thumb over the master's cheek, a display he did not perform often. Even through his glove he could feel the impossible warmth of the boy's face penetrate his own flesh.

               "Are you certain you wish for me to go?" Sebastian asked, his lips suddenly close to his master's ear, his breath pouring hot over the skin.

               Wide-eyed, Ciel let his jaw shudder and open slowly. He could feel every pour in his skin tighten and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The feeling was something supernatural, he was certain of it. Sebastian, the boy assumed, was using his dark powers to affect him. It made the frightfully timid-feeling lord’s breath catch. He held it for a moment and tried to listen for the sound of Sebastian’s own breathing. However, despite the fact he could _feel_ the exhales against his tender skin and hair, he could not hear his butler actually breathing. He was silent. Or, perhaps, the master himself was simply going daft.

               “Why are you so close?” Ciel asked. His usual intimidating tone was lost to an insecure mumble. He chided himself internally immediately for letting such a weak noise escape his lips.

               "Merely so that you might hear me more clearly," Sebastian said simply. It was a preposterous excuse, but he knew Ciel was too flustered to argue. The butler repeated the motion of dragging his thumb over the pink cheek just below the boy's seal-bound eye. "Is it a problem?"

               Everything else outside the room became an utter mystery to the master of the house. He could only think, feel, smell, and hear Sebastian. He was thankful the room was dark, because he thought for a moment—admittedly incorrectly—that the sheer depth of the shadows would hide the panic he knew his body would reveal in light. The smooth texture of that single white-clothed finger sent powerful waves of pain, fear, and desperation through the child. Ciel swore he could feel Sebastian’s dark magic surging through his cursed eye, making it ache and water.

               Ciel felt small. He felt helpless and pathetic. Part of him thought he should be sickened and terrified of what was happening to his body, but all the years of contemplating his own disgust for all sexual behaviors he could identify did little to quell his new desires. He wanted to lean into the sensation and warmth that was Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive Butler. His butler.

 _He is my servant!_ Ciel suddenly reminded himself. _I am his master, and I am not some whimpering, foolish little boy!_

               Aggression rose up in Ciel’s exhausted and highly aroused form. He stilled his breathing, calmed his shivering, and made the expression he always did when he finally came to a resolution about something otherwise upsetting.

               “It had not occurred to me that I would ever have to suffer through this foolishness.” He first identified his dominance over the situation. “I really can’t say I approve of your behavior, Sebastian. You are a servant of this house, and yet you creep on to me with such intention in your words.” His tone was accusing. “I wish for it to just go away.” His cheeks were still flushed and burning hot despite his attempts to appear cool and relaxed. He was ready to admit his ignorance, but only to the point it existed. “It isn’t likely to let me be, is it?” His eyes looked scornfully at the edge of his pillow. “No, not now that I am satisfactorily a man. Isn’t that so?”

               Sebastian pulled his touch away to place his hand at his own chest, a substitute salute of respect given that he was already bent into a bow above his resting master.

               "I'm afraid not. There is simply no wishing away such matters. However, I am quite adept at handling these situations promptly and painlessly."

               Ciel sat up. He pushed back the upper two layers of his bedding to try and relieve some of the heat. Then, with a cruel gaze aimed at the butler Ciel said, “I would rather the damned thing fall off then to succumb to such basic human filth.” His head tilted back in adolescent defiance. “ I’m disgusted that you think I would fall so low so quickly. The need is not so great that I can not control myself,” he said, barely able to keep the sentence straight in his mind. “Now, get out of my room and stay out of my head, Sebastian!”

               Sebastian pulled back with a look of genuine curiosity.

               "Your head? Heh." A little smile worked its way over his lips and his eyes softened after an instant with understanding. "As you wish, my lord."

               Ciel watched as the shadow of his servant vanished into the darkness. He heard his door shut and purposeful footsteps disappear down the hall. Sebastian was gone. His master had won.

The boy fell back into his pillows with a loud sigh. He felt his body below twitch and ache. In that moment, Ciel decided that he would not begin that descent into Hell. At least, not just yet.


	6. Order Six: "Make me into a Scientist!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian infiltrate the Children of Echidna Laboratories in order to discover its connection to the queen's concerns and their own already intriguing case. As they go through the grand tour of the place, Sebastian hides part of his findings from Ciel while he comes to the conclusion that the scientists have more secrets than the owner of the labs. Meanwhile, Ciel struggles with his maturing body which seems to become excited by the most simple and at times repulsive things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long, primarily plot-driven chapter where we introduce a lot of information. I wonder, can you tell what's going on before Sebastian and Ciel can figure it out? ^_^

“Sir,” Sebastian rapped twice on the door to Ciel Phantomhive’s office before moving inside. “A letter has arrived for you in the mail.”

                  Ciel watched as the silver lid was pulled back to reveal a crisp white envelope with the royal seal pressed into the small hardened glob of red wax. The master of the estate had the most pressing suspicions he knew exactly what he was about to read before his eyes even met the fine penmanship of the queen’s orders.

                  “It seems the Children of Echidna’s affairs have upset their sponsors and gathered unwanted propaganda.” Ciel sat the letter down and rested his chin on his hand as he enjoyed the moment with a stoic expression. “Her majesty requests a thorough investigation of the company and its founder immediately to address these unfortunate rumors.”

                  "A task I sense you are eager to complete. What are your orders then, my lord?"

                  “The first rule of business, we need to get inside in order to really see what’s going on behind those closed doors.” Ciel paused and thought over the matter briefly. “You said those women you spoke with mentioned how the company is accepting interviews for laboratory assistants and willing test subjects.”

                  "I do hope you intend to be disguised as the former and not the latter, sir." Sebastian poured a fresh cup of tea as the ideas began to form in the little master's mind.

                  “Of course. Though, I suppose my age will be an issue if I go claiming supremacy.” Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He hoped that, as usual, his butler would know just what he had in mind. “And I will need you to set up the interview.”

                  "As you wish, my lord."

 

••••••••••†••••••••••

 

Ciel Phantomhive, or Edward as he would be called while in his disguise, wore a plain white button up shirt with a small collar, a simple brown vest, a pair of black slacks, and a custom fitting child-sized white lab coat with empty pockets. His brilliantly tailored leather eye patch was traded out for a more simply brown hide and cotton padded one. All in all, he was the ideal image of a young man intrigued by science.

                  Sebastian, going by the official title of Doctor Michaelis, stood next to the boy in his own special costume of which he was overtly satisfied about. Ciel inwardly scoffed at the man’s pride for making them both look like a couple of common idiots in his opinion. Still, the point wasn’t to be fashionable, it was to put on a show and open up the doors of Children of Echidna Laboratories and all of its secrets. The outfits and gentle make up seemed to do just that.

                  “We’re so happy you could make it in today!” Simon, a curly brunet-haired man just shorter than Sebastian, pushed up his large circular glasses with one hand while he shook the butler’s hand firmly with his other. He had on a plain white lab coat with two pens sticking out of the pocket of the jacket that Ciel couldn’t help but find a touch amusing. One of the writing utensils had stress-related chew marks all along the end of the shaft and the other had a piece of scotch tape with the man’s name written on it. The man who had introduced himself as the renowned Doctor Henry Hyde’s personal assistant seemed more than eager to make friends. “I know it was a bit of short notice but finding your resume on the receptionist’s desk was like a miracle! You see, the last technician we hired has missed her last six days and Doctor Hyde is returning from his conference in Germany soon, but the new girl has left many things undone that simply must be in order for the doctor’s return. So, you’re actually kind of a lifesaver coming in on the spot like this, Mister—“

                  “Doctor Michaelis, if you please,” Sebastian said with a nod of his head in his ever-charming tone.

                  “Of course! My apologies, Doctor Michaelis.”

                  “And this is my assistant, Edward.” Sebastian gestured towards Ciel. Simon’s eyes followed the motion until his eyes caught the young man’s singular but spectacularly blue eye.

                  “Of course! Of course! A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Edward!” The overtly enthusiastic man shook Ciel’s hand firmly and for an uncomfortably long stint. The feeling sent a strange wave of heat through the boy’s body, making him feel tense.

                  When he was finished saying hello, Simon walked backwards until he bumped into a door. He laughed nervously and opened the thing. “Sorry. I hope you don’t mind if we skip all that paper work and just get started right away. There really is a lot to do and I’d like to get through the tour and help you find your flow here in the laboratory.”

                  "That sounds perfectly reasonable," Sebastian said. He straightened his lab coat—the most fetching piece of his disguise—and followed Simon through the door, making sure his master stayed close behind. "We have heard wonderful things about services your company provides to the public. Perhaps you could inform us of some of the facilities recent projects?"

                  “Of course! We’ll cover some of them as we head through the labs but, well, I think there are some general facts that you should be aware of.” Simon closed the door and locked it behind the three of them and moved on normally. “Through here,” he said, coming up on a pair of double swinging doors. “Is where we keep some of the smaller lab animals.”

                  Ciel entered before Sebastian and was amazed at just how many small white rodents could fit into one room. Dozens of lab mice, rats, gerbils, and rabbits sat in small cages or pins that littered the room. Many were stacked on top of one another.

                  “There must be three hundred animals in this room,” Ciel said.

                  Simon, distracted by the boy’s voice, took the young man’s surprise as him being impressed. Simon grinned and nodded, though the sweat on his brow made it clear the room unsettled him a little.

                  “Of course!” He picked up a clipboard with some papers attached, looked over the information, and then corrected, “Four-hundred and twelve, to be exact.” He placed the clipboard down and tried to hurry the two new employees out the door and to the next room. “Thankfully there are keepers who tend to the animals-uhm-needs. So you shouldn't have to worry about that.”

                  “Why so many?” Ciel asked. He figured he knew the answer, but he’d never stepped foot in a laboratory until now and he was supposed to be pretending to be a fairly ignorant assistant. Ciel reached out his hand and barely grazed the fur of one of the white rabbit’s sides. The feeling of the silky fluff made the boy shudder. It seemed that his senses were rather alert. A tingle just under his skin made him concerned he might have been flushed pink. Luckily, it seemed no one else had noticed.

                  “Oh, well because they are the test animals to be used throughout the entire facility, my boy.” Simon smiled happily but already had one foot back into the hall.

                  “I see. So have those animals been tested on?” Ciel asked.

                  “No, no, Edward. These are the clean animals that will be dispersed as needed this week. All the different experiments have their animals separated to lower the risk of contamination of the specimens. Does that make sense?” Simon tried to be a patient man. “Now, back to the tour! We have a lot of rooms to cover.”

                  “Of course, that’s very sensible.” Ciel faked a smile that pleased Simon.

                  The man walked off ahead of them and started to show them the next room, a kind of lounge and kitchen for the scientists that spent too long on site. While their tour giver was distracted, Ciel conversed quietly with his butler. The conversations were short and usually involved loose observations about the rooms they entered.

                  Eventually, Simon had walked the two new recruits through the entire first floor. There had been several instances when Simon had been overly eager to involve himself with Ciel directly. He wanted to show him all the fun things assistants could do on their time off, the best ways to sort paperwork, and, for some reason, Simon seemed to think that Ciel would fancy a lollipop. When he had handed the boy the bright red treat Ciel took it without discrimination externally. It was a cheap candy compared to that of his own company, but as Simon’s hands cupped his own during the transfer Ciel felt another but even stronger surge of heat tear through him. He was certain he had blushed that time, which was very uncharacteristic of the young master, even when he was playing pretend.

                  Ciel had pulled his hands away from Simon’s quickly and thanked him for the candy, informing the older man that he’d partake of it at a later time. Simon, as per usual, didn’t notice anything off about the boy’s behavior. The child calling himself Edward did not look back to see if his partner had noticed the strange exchange.

                  “That covers all of the offices and supply rooms. Now, if you will all follow me to the second floor, you can see why Children of Echidna Laboratories is so special!” Simon led his group to a plain cement stairway that led up on one direction and down in the other.

                  “What is in the basement?” Ciel asked, adorably ignorant.

                  “Oh-uhm-well, that is where the-ahh-failed experiments and-uhm-garbage goes.” Simon didn’t turn around as he spoke. He just slowed his pace a little until he finished.

                  “Is there a furnace down there for burning away the trash?” Ciel gave Sebastian a glance, a silent order to make a note of the moment.

                  “Yes. Quite a big one too. It’s a bit dangerous for children, so we wouldn’t want you going down there by yourself, okay?”

                  “Yes, sir,” Ciel said firmly.

                  “Good boy,” Simon praised the boy and they moved up the stairs.

                  The second floor of the facility was filled with enormous rooms separated only by a few walls. Where in there were fifteen rooms below, there were only six on the second floor, three rooms on either side of a singular hall. Simon went on to explain how each laboratory was ran by one or two lead scientists and his many assistants and that each room represented a very particular kind of experiment.

                  “Ah, yes! And to answer your question from earlier, Mr. Michaelis,” Simon blushed from the embarrassment of his own distraction. “The first two rooms are currently running experiments for promising improvements on medication to aid those suffering from fever sicknesses, headaches, and sleep deprivation. The second room here on the left’s focus is on building a new kind of medication that could eradicate London’s fear of hunger by evolving plants to grow larger for harvest, thus feeding more people. This is actually where you will be spending most of your time. This is where I work.” Simon opened up the room using a key on his extensive keyring. He opened the door to allow both men to enter first. “We keep the rooms locked when they are not in use. It lessens the risk of thieves or accidental borrowing.”

                  The room the three men walked into was filled with plant life in various kinds of cases, some looked healthier than others. There was a spiral staircase that led up to the third floor in the room. Otherwise, there was nothing particularly outstanding about the place on first glance. At least, not to Ciel.

                  Sebastian's eyes roamed around the room and took in the overgrown vegetation. It didn't take a genius or a demon to draw suspicion from the plant life. So it seemed the pitcher plant that had attacked his master and the missing women and children were one case and the same and both could be drawn back to the facility.

 _We shall make quick work of this,_ Sebastian thought both with his usual cockiness and a sense of disappointment. It was ever so dull when matters were resolved quickly. However, his master still lacked one vital bit of information; the souls Sebastian had found in the plant.

                  "My, what a wondrous strawberry. I imagine one could craft many delights from such a large specimen," Sebastian said with a tone that clearly indicated he was impressed. He walked over to the plant and hovered his hand above it, stroking the air over the surface. It appeared as though he were marveling it, but in reality he was inspecting it for unusual signs. Yet, it seemed there were no souls hidden within the juicy interior of this monstrous fruit. "It looks quite delectable. Can they be eaten at this point or are the side-effects still severe?"

                  Simon stared at the handsome man as he admired at the enormous piece of fruit for a long moment before he realized that he’d been asked a question. He jumped and pushed up his glasses.

                  “Right, well, let’s have a look and see, shall we?” The quirky man moved over and lifted a clipboard near the oversized potted plant and scanned it for information. “It looks like currently this fruit only has a few errors. Primarily when it comes to taste. The fruit is ‘very bitter’ and ‘causes severe stomach pain in recipients’.”

                  "What a pity. I should like to see this particular experiment in its completion. Is the purpose to resolve the food shortage?" _Or to release something vile into the poor?_ Sebastian thought skeptically. _Or perhaps to sell in bulk at outrages prices to suffering countries?_

                  The demon and his lord had seen many dark businesses. Sebastian merely pondered under which category this trade fell.

                  “As I said, Doctor Michaelis,” Simon started nervously. Clearly the timid man didn’t want to be the one to remind the higher-ranking individual that he’d already mentioned the meaning. Still, he spoke as though he truly believed in the politically correct cause he’d been informed of when he became part of the staff. “Doctor Hyde’s work is solely to help with just that. So many people in England and nearby countries are starving. This particular experiment is suppose to end that all by allowing farmers to grow considerably more, larger, and longer lasting fruits, vegetables, and even grains!” He smiled with a loyal worker’s pride. “The doctor is an incredibly brilliant and generous man.”

                  “And how’s that exactly?” Ciel asked, his usual bratty skepticism showing. Luckily, Simon seemed to disregard it quickly.

                  “Well, he was offered positions at much higher wages and much better facilities for work less—uhm—considerate of humanity?” Simon seemed unsure how to phrase his thoughts. “You see, Mr. Hyde was a military doctor for some time and he worked closely with victims of the battles and wars. He—well, he was responsible for trying to make the soldiers stronger and….” Simon’s voice carried off and he smiled. “Anyway, we’re happy to have him here doing general good for all of the queen’s people. I’d hate to think we might have never have met the good doctor had he not stumbled onto our conference in Paris.”

                  “I see.” Ciel began to examine some of the other plants in the room, slowly walking away from the others. He knew Sebastian could handle the questioning from there. Besides, he had something particular on his mind.

                  "It seems we will be quite blessed to work with a man of such repute. Forgive me for questioning the matter twice. Your words had slipped my mind in the awe of such a fine specimen. Please, carry on, we are eager to see the rest of the facility."

                  “Of course!” Simon didn’t have an upset bone in his body. He seemed pleased for the attention. “Oh, Mister Edward?” His medium curls bounced around a little as he looked from side to side until he finally caught sight of the shortest assistant.

                  Ciel had grown rather bored of the talk and the plants in the room. None of them seemed to hold the same kind of animalistic or animated traits of the one he had been attacked by. Still, it was impossible to ignore the connection of the lab and what he’d seen. He knew this case had already all but solved itself and he just needed a little proof.

                  “What is upstairs, on the third floor?” The boy had moved to the base of the stairway. His nimble fingers traced the black-coated iron of the railing. He stared up the curled passageway and gazed at the thick door at its end. The door had three very large and sturdy-looking locks that made it obvious someone was trying to hide something.

                  “Oh, that’s Doctor Hyde’s private space. It leads up to the closed-in roof.” Simon shifted uncomfortably as he spoke.

                  “Closed-in roof?” Ciel asked.

                  “Yes. There are four walls surrounding the entire upper floor, but there are no separate rooms and no ceiling. Apparently the entire place has been turned into the doctor’s own private greenhouse for his work.”

                  “Is that so?”

                  “Well, I’m not permitted up the stairs myself, but when he returns I’m certain he’d be more than willing to give you both a thorough tour.”

                  “Of course,” Ciel said calmly. His fingertips grazed the railing again and he felt a chill from the cold metal, through his body, and down his spine. The sensation began to tingle and left a heated patch in the earl’s lower belly. It was an unusual reaction to something as simplistic as touch. It seemed he was dealing with more and more inconveniences from his maturing form as the hours ticked by.

                  "I'm certain we look forward to that occasion," Sebastian said with a grin. He walked to his master's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we move on then, Edward?"

                  “Yes, I think that would be best.” Sebastian’s hand made the boy tremble. The shiver was small and only lasted a moment, but Ciel knew that his butler wouldn’t miss it. That made the master a touch aggressive. He suspected the butler had known something about his own ongoing problem with overheating and he was boasting somehow. Still, there was nothing that could be done for it yet.

                  “Right! Let’s get going. Only a couple labs left and then we can talk about your work specifically.” Simon didn’t notice the tension between the other two males at all. He carefully escorted them out of Hyde’s lab and showed them the other labs on the second floor and explained their purposes.

                  Once that was finished, the three ventured back to the main stairway and started to head down to the ground floor. While in the walkway, Ciel stopped abruptly. He paused and listened. What sounded like the low growl of a rather large animal seemed to be coming from up the stairs, from the locked and barricaded-off third floor. Simon didn’t seem to hear the sound though.

                  “Is everything alright, Doctor Michaelis? Edward?” Simon turned to see the two new members staring at each other knowingly. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. A moment later though, and the two were back on track as if nothing had happened.

 _A strange pair, but we need all the help we can get,_ Simon reminded himself.

                  The rest of the afternoon was spent going over procedures and the particulars of their employment. Once that was said and done, they were left to do some filing as their final test for employment. Of course, with Sebastian’s immaculate demonic abilities, the work was finished in only a few brief moments. This left the two alone with only their case hovering over them.

                  “Did you hear the noise in the hall?” Ciel asked his butler, knowing full well the man had. “It sounds like Doctor Henry Hyde is hiding more than some plants and rabbits up there.”

                  "Very likely, my lord. I scarcely even think it a question at this point that the good doctor is hiding _something_. Shall I inspect it now or wait until Hyde's return?"

                  “Nonsense. It would be best to work quickly. Simon will not be back for some time. Go and see what the doctor his hiding up there. Meanwhile, I will check the basement. We shall meet back up here in twenty-minutes.” Ciel stood, his form a touch ridged but certainly authoritive. “Now, go.”


End file.
